STREET FIGHTER:THE REAL DEAL!
by Dune7
Summary: Ryu's latest journey takes him face to face with some all too familiar fighters that will somehow remind him of what he is as a person and a fighter. Can he best them in battle? Will he? ONE SHOT!


STREET FIGHTER:THE REAL DEAL!

A forest deep in the countryside of Japan.

The wandering warrior known as Ryu Hoshi was trekking about through a deep forest,he was looking for someone.  
Someone,that he sensed had a powerful ki similair to his own.  
But for some reason,it wasn't his old friend Ken Masters or even his arch enemy Akuma.  
Whoever he or she was,Ryu was never one to turn down a good fight to better his fighting experience,he would find and fight this person,no matter what.

He followed the trail to a nearby forest and it was here that the trail had somehow gone cold.  
"So...now what?"he thought as he looked around.

Suddenly,a voice called for him.  
"RYU!"shouted a voice behind him.  
"Eh?"said Ryu.

Standing a few feet across from him and in front of a cave was a lone figure dressed in a dark robe and sandals.  
His very face was hidden in darkness by a hood.  
"Are you the one called Ryu Hoshi?"said the stranger.  
"Yes,I am he."said "I..i've been searching for a strong warrior-and one who has a similair ki power to my own."  
"Ah,so you sensed my ki eh?"said the stranger. "Very well..you have found him for I am he who you have been searching for."

"Ah,I see."said Ryu. "Might I know your name sir before we battle?"  
The stranger took a flying leap and landed directly in front of Ryu.

The figure then lowered his hood and revealled a face of his own.  
He was male and japanese like Ryu,and even had bushy thick hair like his own,except his was a sort of pale blonde.

The man then removed his robe and revealled a karate gi just like Ryu's,except that his was a rather deep orange,complete with dark brown fist gloves and foot guards and even a black t-shirt was underneath his very gi top as well as a pair of wooden sandals were part of his fighting attire.

"I.."said the man. "...am Ryo Sakazaki-the invincible tiger,master of the Kyokugenryu karate fighting style.  
And I have travelled far myself to find a worthy opponent-and it looks like the worthy has found me."

Ryu arched an eyebrow.  
He really couldn't believe this odd yet interesting fellow he just found,for some reason or other...the man somehow resembled him at least in appearance anyways,something else kind of reminded him of Ken as well as..Dan Hibiki himself.

"Yes."said Ryu at last. "Ever since I sensed your ki energy earlier today,i've sought you out.  
It would be a great honor to fight one such as you."

"That's good to hear."said Ryo. "Shall we begin?"  
"Hai!"said Ryu. "We shall begin!"

Ryo then kicked off his sandals while Ryu dropped his duffle bag onto the ground and then adjusted his own red fighter's gloves and then adjusted his read headband.

The two warriors then bowed to each other and took up their fight stances,which were both vastly different from each others.  
"Hmmmm..."thought Ryu. "...this could get quite interesting."

The two fighters circled around each other as both waited for each other to make the first move.  
And one of them that made the first move was Ryo himself as he jumped at Ryu and did his flying knockout kick.

Ryu immediately blocked the two flying spin kicks,but the impact caused him to skidd across the soft grass he stood on.  
"Nice kick."said Ryu. "But I think I can do a better one for you."

Ryu turned his body around and did a turn drop kick to Ryo's gut.  
He then followed it up with a fast and hard Shoryuken to Ryo's chin causing the blonde to crash backwards.

"Erghh.."replied Ryo. "Not bad...but you're gonna really see me work here next!"

Ryo then leapt into the air once again and brought his very left hand down upon the right side of Ryu's shoulder.

Ryu grunted in pain which allowed Ryo a second chance to follow it up with a flying thrust punch to Ryu's very chest.  
The impact was so great it sent Ryu flying into a nearby tree.

Ryu was pinned,but he defintely saw Ryo come at him again with another flying legs kick.

The karate hero dodged out of the way just in time as Ryo's very feet collided with the tree.  
Ryu then cupped his hands to the side and unleashed his Hadouken at Ryo.  
"HADOUKEN!"said Ryu.

Ryo then swung out his very right hand a single orange fireball flew from it as well.  
"KOHOKEN!"said Ryo.

The two projectiles exploded in a small fiery explosion after they collided with each other.

"He's got similar moves to my own."thought Ryu. "Well,let's just how good they are when i'm through with him!"

Ryu then leapt into the air and landed in front of his opponent.  
Ryo was about to make another move,when Ryu made his next move in the form of his hurricane kick.

"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"shouted Ryu as he slammed several hard kicks against Ryo's very head.  
Once it was over,the Kyokugen fighter was dazed and stunned as he slumped around on his very feet,trying to regain his senses from the assault.  
Ryu then leapt at Ryo and landed a flying hard kick into his chest,knocking him down to the ground.

It was over,and Ryu had won.

Ryu looked down at the unconscious Ryo and felt a sudden disastisfaction on the outcome of the battle.  
"Hmmm..he was good,but his Kyokugen as he called it wasn't quite enough against my Shotokan." he thought.  
"Perhaps he couldn't be the one I was searching for?"

"You done with that amatuer yet?"said a voice behind him.  
"What?"said Ryu as he swung around to see who it was.

Standing before him was another fighter who like him and Ryo was also japanese.  
He was as tall as Ryu and had dark brown hair like him.  
The man also wore a headband like Ryu's except his was white.  
His outfit was a black costume of jacket with rolled up sleeves,matching pants,white shoes a white tank top underneath and a pair of strange black and gold gloves.

His facial features gave off an unpleasant air of arrogance that Ryu noticed altogether.  
"Uhmm...and you are?"said Ryu.  
"First off,that loser down there,Ryo's his name is not the one you were searching for,Hoshi."said the man. "I..happen to have a far more powerful ki,a ki of fiery energy that you have to feel to believe!"

"So..."said Ryu. "...are you here to boast your abilites or fight me?"  
"What do ya think man?"said the youth. "If you want a real workout,then i'm your man-and the name's Kyo-Kyo Kusanagi of the Kusanagi clan and recent champion of the KOF tourneys!"

"Oh brother!"thought Ryu. "Ken might have an ego himself..but even he seems quiet in comparison to this idiot!  
It looks like I might have to shut this one up-starting now!"

Ryu took up his fight stance while the one named Kyo just took a run and then a flying jump at him.  
Kyo landed in front of Kyo and then started to throw some moves at Ryu.

The youth swung a few kicks at Ryu,but he blocked them off as well as jumping over a sudden leg sweep from the fighter.

Kyo then came back up and landed a back handed punch to Ryu's face and tried to follow it up with a turn kick.  
Ryu dodged the kick and then landed a two hit gut puch to Kyo's stomach.

Kyo jumped back and kept up the defense.  
Ryu then moved forward and did another hurricane kick,but to his suprise,Kyo ducked it and once Ryu landed on his feet,he was slammed in the chest with what appeared to be a rising fire based uppercut attack.

"WHAMM!"the flame attack whalloped him hard.  
Ryu landed on his very back,but managed to jump back up again.

"Flame attacks?"said Ryu. "Suprised,Hoshi?"said Kyo as he lit a flame on his finger. "Your friends Dhalsim and Ken have nothing on my attacks..and when i'm done with you..maybe i'll go after them next!"

Ryu frowned in irritation at the punk's boasting.  
"The fight's not over yet Kusanagi!"he said. "Show me what you've really got!"  
"With all sorts of pleasure!"said Kyo as he leapt into the air and did a flying downward kick at Ryu.

Ryu blocked it off with both hands upward,causing Kyo to land back on his feet.  
He then saw an opening as he thrust both hands forward and slammed Kyo in the chest with a toasty Hadouken.

"Urrkk-HEY!"said Kyo. "You're gonna get it now!"  
Ryu then leapt at Kyo and landed a flying kick to his chest and then did a high kick to his throat,knocking him backwards.

Kyo growled in anger.  
"Alright!"he said. "Let's really heat this up!"

Kyo brought his right hand and a flow of fiery heat energy flowed through his very body,causing his entire form to glow a bright orange.  
"A charge attack?"said Ryu. "Well,two can play at this game!"

Ryu once again placed his hands to his side and started to charge up his most powerful ki energy attack into his Shinku Hadouken attack!

Nearly a minute passed when both warriors had their ki powers charged to the full,both waiting to make the first move.  
Then-it happened.

"HADOUKEN!"shouted Ryu.  
"YAHHH!"cried Kyo as he thrust his very hand forward.

Two pairs of fiery blast projectiles collided with each other and a large explosion erupted in front of them.

Once it was over,and the smoke cleared,only one stood as the victor.  
And it was Ryu himself.

Kyo laid out next to Ryo across the grass.  
He was also bested.

Ryu wiped off his sweat.  
"That...was defintely a fiery battle."he thought. "Kyo despite his attitude gave me more of a workout than Ryo did.  
Well...maybe these were the men I sought out after all. I think i'd better get going-"

Suddenly,Ryu felt someone else watching him.  
"What-now who is it?"he said aloud.  
"Over here."said a voice.

Ryu turned to see another japanese fighter standing before him.  
He was tall and muscular like Ryu and like him and Ryo was wearing a karate gi.  
His like Ryu's was white,along with a black belt,foot guards and a pair of black wrist bands and like Kyo he wore a white headband.

The man's hair was a dark brown like Ryu and Kyo's,except that his hairstyle was an odd spiked up style.  
"Are you finished wit those fools yet?"said the man. "Because i'm the real deal here!"

"Oh boy."thought Ryu. "And who might you be?"  
"Akira Yuki."said the fighter. "I'm also a karate fighter,but my stlye is known as Hakkyoku-ken,but I need no fancy fireball techniques.  
I wish to fight you as well,Ryu Hoshi...but it would be far more honorable if you didn't use your Hadoukens on me."

Ryu grinned and nodded.  
"Very well."he said. "Not a fireball,let's just how good you are compared to them."

Akira and Ryu then bowed to each other and the fight began once more.

Ryu made the first move as he moved in with a low gut punch,but Akira blocked it off and then did a fast stab punch to Ryu's chest.

The street fighter grunted out air,but kept on the defense as the fight continued.

When it was over,Ryu once more stood triumphant over his latest opponent.  
He then stood panting heavily. "Just where are all these..fighters coming from around here?"he thought. "And..and why are they somehow dressed and fighting like myself?"

Suddenly,another fighter came from out of nowhere and stood before him.  
"Oh,now what?"he said.

The latest fighter was tall,lean and muscular but was a completely different story from the other three Ryu had fought.

He was chinese,and dressed in a completely different fighting outfit of his own.  
The man wore a set of red and black pants,black slipper shoes,grey wrist bands and wore a red headband similar to Ryu's.

"Are you the one they call,Ryu?"said the man.  
"Uh yes.."said Ryu. "...mind giving me your name and intentions?"  
"I am Liu Kang."said the man as he bowed to Ryu. "I am of the white lotus society,a clan of Shaolin Masters.  
I was passing through and saw you battle the last fighter,you will face me here and now-no matter what!"

Ryu sighed and adjusted his togs and headband.  
"Alright,mister."he said. "Let's do this-again."

Liu Kang made the first move as he thrust both of his hands forward and a single orange flaming fireball flew from his hands.

Ryu took a run and jump right over the fireball and came at Liu in a real furious way.

The Japanese took a swing to Liu's chest and then a punch to his face and followed it up with a roundhouse kick to the head.

Liu staggered backwards and shook off the effects of the attack.

Ryu then was about to charge at him again,but he was met by a surprise attack from the Shaolin warrior.

Liu jumped at collided with Ryu'c chest as he did his devastating Bicycle Kick that sent the karate fighter falling backwards.

Ryu feel on his back,but managed to back flip up again and ready for more.

Liu then did his flying kick,but Ryu ducked it and then slammed him in the back with a Hadouken.

The monk then crashed to the ground.

"Surrender this!"said Ryu. "I've had enough for one day thank you!"

Liu jumped back to his feet and grinned at his opponent.

"Surrender?"he said. "NEVER!"

Liu then clasped his hands together and his entire body started to glow a bright orange.

"What the?"said Ryu.

Liu's entire body was then covered in a veil and smoke and fire,and once it cleared a gigantic dragon stood in his place.

Ryu's eyes went wide in shock at what he saw.

"What-what is this?"he said.

The dragon then lowered it's head and let forth a blast of fire upon Ryu.

Ryu jumped out of the way and took off running for cover.

"This isn't fair!"he said. "Why is this happening to me?  
The Dragon then started to chase after Ryu.

Ryu then suddenly tripped over a root branch and fell on his face.

The Liu Kang Dragon then hovered menacingly over his intended victim.

"NO-STOP!"shouted Ryu.

The dragon was then about to blast again,when suddenly Ryu himself underwent a serious transformation.

He jumped upwards and his entire body started to glow a dark red.

His eyes then started to glow red and his entire gi and headband took on the color of black.

He was now Evil Ryu and he was going to take it any longer.

The Dragon was then about to fire again,but no sooner did Evil Ryu jump and unleash a blistering attack on it.

Evil Ryu unleashed his Shin Shoryuken and knocked the Dragon backwards.

Once it was wide open,Evil Ryu then charged up a Shin Hadouken and blasted the Dragon head on.

A fiery explosion was seen in the middle of the forest,and once it cleared..

Ryu stood with his clothes a slight singe and his breath and energy nearly spent,but his latest victory was a success.  
Liu Kang now reverted back to human form laid in defeat and unconscious from Ryu's final attack.

"Okay then!"said Ryu. "Is that all-are there any-copycats left?"he shouted aloud to the woods.

As if in answer,the forest revealled even more fighters that strangely resembled Ryu one way or the other.

One was japanese himself and wore a blue ninja costume with white headband.  
"I AM Hanzou Hattori!"he shouted. "I WILL FACE YOU!"

Another was a japanese fighter wearing a white gi,bandaged fists and spiky black hair.  
"I AM TETSUO KATO!"he said. "YOU WILL FACE ME!"

Another was also japanese and was wearing a set of dark grey pants,brown wrist bands and also a white headband.  
"MIZOGUCHI MAKOTO IS THE NAME!"he called. "CARE TO SPAR?"

"I am Sho Hayate!"said yet another japanese fighter wearing a red headband and costume similar to Ryu's also jumped out.  
He then lifted up his large wooden boomerang. "I welcome any challenge!"

A warrior wearing a red and white costume,long brown hair and carrying a strange sword also ran out of the woods.  
"The name's Sol Badguy!"he said. "Think you got what it takes to best me? Let's find out!"

A set of trees then fell forward and a single samurai warrior who also resembled Ryu appeared before him,weilding his very lethal katana blade.  
"Haohmaru's the name!"he said. "Care to have a bout? I'm all for it!"

And lastly,a final japanese fighter wearing a set of white gi pants,black bandage wrappings,and dark greyish hair appeared before Ryu.  
"I'm Reiji Oyama!"he said. "If you're up for a challenge,i'm game!"

The seven copycat fighters all started to gang up the now depleted Ryu.  
"No...no stop!"said Ryu. "This is not honorable-i'm completely exhausted-I need to rest-please-stay back!"  
NOOOO!"

Ryu then awoke and found himself in the bedroom of his master's dojo.  
He found himself sweating and shaky from the bizarre and somewhat fearsome dream he just had.

Ryu then got up,and headed to the bathroom.  
Once there,he used the sink to splash some cold water on his face and then went out into the front porch to get some air.

He gazed intently at the night sky,and the moon itself.  
"What-what was that insane dream I just went through? Are there-copycat fighters out there or something?  
Or am I to face some real challengers in the future?"

Ryu just shook his head back and forth and decided to go back to bed.  
He did learn one thing from his dream..to be ready for anything and not to chase too many challenges-for they may chase him in the end.

THE END.  
TILL RYU'S NEXT BATTLE THAT IS!

(Author's note: After looking over some fighting game sites,and seeing the various Ryu clone/wannabes of SF's own iconic warrior,I thought of a short experiment of what it might have been like if Ryu ever crossed paths with some of them. Some you remember,some you may have forgotten like the last group Ryu faced there. I also know there was Kazuya and Jin from Tekken,but I decided not to include them or even others like Terry Bogard or K dash because they're all not "Ryu" enough in terms of all that's presented in them. And personally,I feel that some like Kazuya or K are kind of an anti-Ryu at times.

Again,please let me know what you thought of this one shot,any good comments would be apprecaited. And i'll be back later this month with more of my other fics as well. See you then and have a happy halloween!


End file.
